


Heaven Help Me

by Radiose



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, 扎主教 - Freeform, 现代paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose





	Heaven Help Me

莫扎特画下最后一个休止符时，天边刚透出蒙蒙的亮光。他不由得凝神看了一会，直到天光大亮，他才惊醒，把那个文件拖到邮箱里，踩着死线发给席卡内德。在他合上电脑时太阳已经完全升起了，挂在天边俯视着这片土地。作为一个熬了一整夜的音乐家，他不由得承认自己咖啡可能喝得确实太多了点。他完全感受不到倦意，音乐还在他体内流动。  
他少见地安静地倚在卧室门边，看着科洛雷多在床上熟睡。他直挺挺地躺在床的一边，金色卷发有些凌乱。房间里的窗帘好端端地拉着，墙角给熬夜的人留的小夜灯发出微弱的光线，映得科洛雷多的睫毛闪闪发亮。  
这驴，还挺好看的，莫扎特在内心承认道，不过不好看的话他干嘛要跟这种一板一眼的大学教授谈恋爱？  
这么想着，他就凑过去，蹲在床边，轻轻地吻了科洛雷多。先在眼角，然后是嘴唇。  
科洛雷多被他的动静闹醒了，用困倦的声音问：“沃尔夫冈？”  
还能有谁？莫扎特心想，加深了那个吻，舌头探进去缠住对方的。  
科洛雷多发出几个鼻音，调了调角度，方便莫扎特的动作。他抬起一只手，轻轻抚过莫扎特的侧脸，指尖蹭过他忙于赶稿没有打理的胡茬。  
莫扎特直到喘不上气才放开科洛雷多，把头埋进他的颈窝：“希罗，我想操你。”  
没有回应。他抬头一看，发现对方又睡着了。  
莫扎特一跃而起，跳到了床上，仔细地避开了科洛雷多的锁骨和肋骨，准确地落到了他的肚子上。  
科洛雷多这下彻底被弄醒了，手下意识握住莫扎特的大腿，想把他掀下去。  
但莫扎特俯下身牢牢攀住了他：“希罗，我们做吧！我好想操你，都好几天了！”  
科洛雷多更想把他掀下去了，但他知道自己是没法再睡了。他佯怒道：“都是因为谁啊？！”还不是这个小混蛋连着赶了好几天稿？  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿~”，莫扎特发出笑声，并没有什么羞愧的意思。他知道科洛雷多默许了，手探进他大敞的睡袍里揉捏他的胸肌，灵活的手指逗弄着乳头，几下就把它拨弄得挺立起来。  
科洛雷多发出一声柔软的呻吟，伸手去扒莫扎特的T恤。莫扎特试图配合的结果是不配合，头从T恤领口拔出来时金色的头发四处支棱着，乱得像鸟窝。但就是这样的莫扎特看得科洛雷多心里一软，伸手摸了摸他的头发，在后脑按了按。  
他的本意是让莫扎特再给他一个吻，但莫扎特直接俯下身把他的乳头含进嘴里，用舌头拨弄。他用上牙齿的时候科洛雷多试图阻止他：“别……”但敏感处传来的尖锐痛感使他突然失声。  
莫扎特抬头冲他一笑，脸上写满了“我就知道你喜欢”，又接着埋首，舔吻向着他的下身移动。  
他在科洛雷多柔软的皮肤上又咬又舔又吸，尽情挥洒着富余的创作力。那些胡茬又毛扎扎地刺着他，科洛雷多的欲望被这又疼又麻又痒的触感完全地唤起了。他勉力把莫扎特推开些，伸手到床头柜里掏出润滑剂，塞进莫扎特手里。  
莫扎特这时反而不着急了，他退开些，说：“我想要你自己做给我看。”  
沉浸在快感中的科洛雷多一时没反应过来。  
“几天没做，你就不想要吗？”莫扎特说着甚至撅起了嘴，“我完全感受不到呢。”  
科洛雷多笑出声，跟他玩这招，小混蛋还是嫩了点。  
“不想要。”他说，翻了个身闭上眼，不去管自己精神勃发的下体。反正最后憋不住的还是莫扎特。  
“什么？！”莫扎特瞪大眼睛。他扑上去在科洛雷多背上留下无数个恳求的吻，直到看见他嘴角藏不住的笑意才反应过来。“噢！”  
“我好累啊。”他说，侧身往科洛雷多身边一倒，“你看，我加了好久的班呢，这种体力活还要我做么？”  
“这么累就别做了。”科洛雷多半闭着眼睛说。  
“哎，求你了嘛~”莫扎特说，往他怀里拱去。  
科洛雷多在心里悄悄叹了口气。他是那个在冷战期向对方求婚的人，意味着他在之后生活的博弈中失了许多先手。他往左手上倒了足够的润滑剂，往身后探去，另一手按住在他怀里拱来拱去撒娇的跟他一般高的恋人。  
“最爱你啦！”莫扎特再次把科洛雷多的乳头含进嘴里，一手伸下去抚慰他挺立的阴茎，一边抬眼看他半闭着眼喘息的神情。  
科洛雷多只伸了三只手指潦草地扩张了一下就把手指拔出来，用眼神示意莫扎特。  
莫扎特推着他稍微翻了个身仰躺着，分开了他的大腿，但探进去的是他的手指，直直地按向刚才科洛雷多刻意避开的前列腺，在那打着圈按揉。  
“别……”科洛雷多的声音发颤，快感来袭得过于迅速，但他不想这么快射。再怎么不愿承认，他毕竟已经不是莫扎特那个年纪的人了。  
但莫扎特什么时候听过他的指令？他甚至把科洛雷多的阴茎含进嘴里，用唇舌给予头部更多的刺激。  
科洛雷多下意识抓住莫扎特乱蓬蓬的头发，急促的呻吟噎在嗓子里，射进了莫扎特嘴里。他的肠道也收缩着，挽留住莫扎特的手指，穴口紧紧咬住他的指根。  
科洛雷多大口喘着气，身体花了点时间才从高潮的痉挛中恢复过来。而莫扎特，理所当然地，在这么一个最糟的时机操了进来。科洛雷多还在不应期，不会那么快恢复，阴茎软塌塌地垂着，后穴还是有些紧张，给两个人都带来不便。最重要的是，这时候他完全感受不到快感，但莫扎特只是不管不顾地操他，像他一直以来那样给他带来过多的刺激。  
对科洛雷多来说莫扎特一直就是太多的代名词。他太过活泼，太过自由，太过天才，有时还怀有太多的爱。通常意义上这并不是什么坏事，直到他们住进一个屋檐下，开始产生过多的磕磕绊绊。天赋带给莫扎特的有时是痛苦，他本人完全被笼罩在那些闪耀的天赋之下，无人得见。而在爱意盈满莫扎特的胸膛的时候，他会在性事上折磨科洛雷多。这很爽，科洛雷多承认，可是第二天全身的酸痛使他越来越难以承受。  
就像现在这样。不应期期间的性刺激使科洛雷多感到痛苦，可这些痛苦最终转化成了快感征服了他引以为傲的理性。他抛弃了平时的矜持，随着莫扎特的动作发出无意识的呻吟。  
直到他的肠道再次痉挛着收缩，紧紧咬住莫扎特不让他离开，他突然意识到自己的阴茎甚至没有再次勃起。  
科洛雷多瘫在床上，任由莫扎特继续趴在他身上，在他汗津津的胸口留下吻痕。  
“放开我，我要去洗澡。”  
“那我去帮你放水！”莫扎特一跃而起，最后在他唇上留下一吻后跑进浴室。科洛雷多听见水声响起。  
……而且响了很久都没停下。  
什么鬼？他狐疑地起身，在浴缸里找到通宵一夜后又激情性爱，终于困倦地睡过去的小天才。浴缸里水早就满了，从边缘涌出落到瓷砖地上。  
科洛雷多无奈地关掉水，破罐破摔地让地上漫上更多的水。  
在一方失去意识的鸳鸯浴之后，科洛雷多在渐渐变冷的水里思考了一会，终于还是俯身把他的莫扎特捞出来放到了床上。然后悄悄走进厨房，给两个人都做了三明治。

FIN


End file.
